Past is Past
by darkie1
Summary: Toby is now sixteen and is learning how to drive. He gets in a car accident and sees his life flash before his eyes. Guess what he sees. R
1. Default Chapter

Past is past  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMOR- No, I don't own Labyrinth, anyone try and sue me and I'll sick my dying monkey in a closet on you! Yes, yes I am psycho. * Grins*  
  
NOTE- Okay, Toby is now sixteen and has just learned how to drive. He gets in a car accident where he sees his life flash before his eyes. You can only guess what he sees.  
  
" Toby. Toby, you alright?"  
  
Carol rubbed her son's bandaged, and bruised head. Toby peeked one eye opened and smiled and his mother and father. Carol didn't. " Toby, Bryan, Williams! What have I told you about driving alone!" Carol scolded. Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
" Mom, I'm fine." Toby reassured her. Toby's father brushed hair out of Toby's face with a massive hand.  
  
" You okay son?" He asked. Toby nodded, glad that his father wasn't making a big deal out of this.  
  
" Well you're lucky!" Carol scolded again. She turned to Toby's father. " This is why I don't like Sarah being home from collage! She sticks all this junk in his head, gives him crazy ideas! He could have been killed!" Toby's eyes widened.  
  
" Sarah? Where's Sarah?" He asked almost paralyzed with realization. The door opened slowly and Sarah walked in, knowing why Toby wanted to see her. She bit her lip and looked up at Toby. That was the last time she asked him to jump off a bridge in his new Cadillac. Toby sat up and eyed her venomously. " Mom, dad, can I talk to Sarah alone?" Toby requested gritting his teeth. Carol almost protested, but his father held her back.  
  
" Sure son. Come Carol." He tugged on Carol's arm and the two left the room. Sarah waited a moment before walking closer to Toby and sitting down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
" Are you okay?" She asked trying to relive her guilt. Toby didn't look her in the eye.  
  
" About as good as I was sitting on the Goblin King's lap." Toby scoffed. Every word was a stab into Sarah's side. She had never been fond of Toby, but was always guilty about almost loosing him.  
  
" That bad, eh?" She teased. Toby didn't laugh. He finally looked her in the eye.  
  
" I actually think I would have been better off with him." A smile teased his lips. There was hope. Sarah smiled hopefully. There was silence for many moments.  
  
" Toby, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would have worked." Sarah explained. Toby stopped smiling.  
  
" So, if you did know it worked you wouldn't have, but you would always have that hateful feeling about me." Sarah was busted. He was right. If it weren't for the Labyrinth, she would still hate him. Always wishing in her head that he would disappear.  
  
" Toby, there's no excuse for what I did. But I am sorry."  
  
" Do you regret it?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Do you regret it? If you went back in time, would you stop yourself from wishing me away?"  
  
" No." Sarah said simply. Toby turned his head in anger. Sarah jumped to her feet. " Toby, if I didn't wish you away, if I never beat the Labyrinth, I would still be spoiled, immature, and I would still hate you!" Sarah explained. Toby bit his lower lip angrily and didn't answer. " TOBY! Answer me!" Toby looked at Sarah with tear filled eyes.  
  
" Get out." He whispered.  
  
" Excuse me?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Get out!" Sarah didn't move. She just looked at him sorrowfully. Toby almost jumped of his bed and pointed at the door.  
  
" GET OUT!" Sarah heisted, then ran out, stopping at the door. Lancelot sat against the wall. She stroked it.  
  
" Lancelot." She whispered. She looked at Toby who had his back turned from her. She picked up Lancelot and put it on Toby's bed. * I give Lancelot to you now.* She remembered. She waited a moment before heading out the door again. Toby picked up the bear and rubbed it.  
  
" A bear wont change the past Sarah." He whispered. He glanced out the window. " I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah away. Right now." He thought aloud. A loud wind banged against the house. " See how she likes being wished away." He looked at the bear and threw it at the door. He suddenly heard Sarah scream and a bitter laugh. He got up out of his bed and ran to Sarah's room. He opened the door and turned on the light. Though no light showed, only darkness rewarded his efforts. On Sarah's bed, it looked like she was under the covers. He walked to the bed and pulled off the covers. A tall man in black jumped out from under them and smirked.  
  
" Toby, Toby, Toby. Like sister, like brother." Toby covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. Jareth arched a brow, and Toby couldn't stop a giggle. Jareth planted his hands on his hips. " Now what's so funny? Why aren't you crying, or cowering, or something?" Toby couldn't talk. He pointed down at the bed. Jareth looked down to see his tights.  
  
" I didn't know Kings wore black jock straps!" Toby said while Jareth grabbed his tights and struggled them on.  
  
" Smart ass." Jareth mumbled.  
  
" So you must be the Goblin King?" Jareth straitened himself and bowed.  
  
" I am. And you are the brother of a girl who was the only one who beat me." Toby's eyes widened.  
  
" The ONLY girl? Have any guys?" Jareth shook his head. " Um. I guess it would be useless to ask for her back?"  
  
" Yes, but humor me. I'm bored." Jareth threw himself on the bed.  
  
" Please give my sister back, please." Jareth laughed bitterly.  
  
" Toby, you will be lucky if I let you run through my Labyrinth."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because, Toby, after SHE beat me, I have been more strict on who will play my games. And I'm in love with her." Toby grimaced.  
  
" Eww, sick."  
  
" Toby, I'm feeling generous. I'll let you try and get her back, if. If you get on your hands and knees, bark like a dog, and say I am king." Toby arched a brow. Jareth smirked. " But if you have some reason not to, I guess Sarah will be happy at my castle." Toby sighed and got on his hands and knees, and began to bark like a dog  
  
" Jareth is the king. Jareth is the king. Jareth is the only king with a black jock strap." Toby repeated.  
  
Okay, there's the first part, whatcha think? I know, corney. Please R&R! PS. I'm still trying to figure out this site, so iff I add the second chapter, and you see the whole story, it's cuz I cant figure out how to just add chapters 


	2. Chapter 2

Past is past  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMOR- No, I don't own Labyrinth, anyone try and sue me and I'll sick my dying monkey in a closet on you! Yes, yes I am psycho. * Grins*  
  
NOTE- Okay, Toby is now sixteen and has just learned how to drive. He gets in a car accident where he sees his life flash before his eyes. You can only guess what he sees.  
  
" Toby. Toby, you alright?"  
  
Carol rubbed her son's bandaged, and bruised head. Toby peeked one eye opened and smiled and his mother and father. Carol didn't. " Toby, Bryan, Williams! What have I told you about driving alone!" Carol scolded. Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
" Mom, I'm fine." Toby reassured her. Toby's father brushed hair out of Toby's face with a massive hand.  
  
" You okay son?" He asked. Toby nodded, glad that his father wasn't making a big deal out of this.  
  
" Well you're lucky!" Carol scolded again. She turned to Toby's father. " This is why I don't like Sarah being home from collage! She sticks all this junk in his head, gives him crazy ideas! He could have been killed!" Toby's eyes widened.  
  
" Sarah? Where's Sarah?" He asked almost paralyzed with realization. The door opened slowly and Sarah walked in, knowing why Toby wanted to see her. She bit her lip and looked up at Toby. That was the last time she asked him to jump off a bridge in his new Cadillac. Toby sat up and eyed her venomously. " Mom, dad, can I talk to Sarah alone?" Toby requested gritting his teeth. Carol almost protested, but his father held her back.  
  
" Sure son. Come Carol." He tugged on Carol's arm and the two left the room. Sarah waited a moment before walking closer to Toby and sitting down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
" Are you okay?" She asked trying to relive her guilt. Toby didn't look her in the eye.  
  
" About as good as I was sitting on the Goblin King's lap." Toby scoffed. Every word was a stab into Sarah's side. She had never been fond of Toby, but was always guilty about almost loosing him.  
  
" That bad, eh?" She teased. Toby didn't laugh. He finally looked her in the eye.  
  
" I actually think I would have been better off with him." A smile teased his lips. There was hope. Sarah smiled hopefully. There was silence for many moments.  
  
" Toby, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would have worked." Sarah explained. Toby stopped smiling.  
  
" So, if you did know it worked you wouldn't have, but you would always have that hateful feeling about me." Sarah was busted. He was right. If it weren't for the Labyrinth, she would still hate him. Always wishing in her head that he would disappear.  
  
" Toby, there's no excuse for what I did. But I am sorry."  
  
" Do you regret it?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Do you regret it? If you went back in time, would you stop yourself from wishing me away?"  
  
" No." Sarah said simply. Toby turned his head in anger. Sarah jumped to her feet. " Toby, if I didn't wish you away, if I never beat the Labyrinth, I would still be spoiled, immature, and I would still hate you!" Sarah explained. Toby bit his lower lip angrily and didn't answer. " TOBY! Answer me!" Toby looked at Sarah with tear filled eyes.  
  
" Get out." He whispered.  
  
" Excuse me?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Get out!" Sarah didn't move. She just looked at him sorrowfully. Toby almost jumped of his bed and pointed at the door.  
  
" GET OUT!" Sarah heisted, then ran out, stopping at the door. Lancelot sat against the wall. She stroked it.  
  
" Lancelot." She whispered. She looked at Toby who had his back turned from her. She picked up Lancelot and put it on Toby's bed. * I give Lancelot to you now.* She remembered. She waited a moment before heading out the door again. Toby picked up the bear and rubbed it.  
  
" A bear wont change the past Sarah." He whispered. He glanced out the window. " I wish the goblins would come and take Sarah away. Right now." He thought aloud. A loud wind banged against the house. " See how she likes being wished away." He looked at the bear and threw it at the door. He suddenly heard Sarah scream and a bitter laugh. He got up out of his bed and ran to Sarah's room. He opened the door and turned on the light. Though no light showed, only darkness rewarded his efforts. On Sarah's bed, it looked like she was under the covers. He walked to the bed and pulled off the covers. A tall man in black jumped out from under them and smirked.  
  
" Toby, Toby, Toby. Like sister, like brother." Toby covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. Jareth arched a brow, and Toby couldn't stop a giggle. Jareth planted his hands on his hips. " Now what's so funny? Why aren't you crying, or cowering, or something?" Toby couldn't talk. He pointed down at the bed. Jareth looked down to see his tights.  
  
" I didn't know Kings wore black jock straps!" Toby said while Jareth grabbed his tights and struggled them on.  
  
" Smart ass." Jareth mumbled.  
  
" So you must be the Goblin King?" Jareth straitened himself and bowed.  
  
" I am. And you are the brother of a girl who was the only one who beat me." Toby's eyes widened.  
  
" The ONLY girl? Have any guys?" Jareth shook his head. " Um. I guess it would be useless to ask for her back?"  
  
" Yes, but humor me. I'm bored." Jareth threw himself on the bed.  
  
" Please give my sister back, please." Jareth laughed bitterly.  
  
" Toby, you will be lucky if I let you run through my Labyrinth."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because, Toby, after SHE beat me, I have been more strict on who will play my games. And I'm in love with her." Toby grimaced.  
  
" Eww, sick."  
  
" Toby, I'm feeling generous. I'll let you try and get her back, if. If you get on your hands and knees, bark like a dog, and say I am king." Toby arched a brow. Jareth smirked. " But if you have some reason not to, I guess Sarah will be happy at my castle." Toby sighed and got on his hands and knees, and began to bark like a dog  
  
" Jareth is the king. Jareth is the king. Jareth is the only king with a black jock strap." Toby repeated.  
  
Okay, there's the first part, whatcha think? I know, corney. Please R&R! PS. I'm still trying to figure out this site, so iff I add the second chapter, and you see the whole story, it's cuz I cant figure out how to just add chapters  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Sarah paced back and forth across the floor of the castle. This wasn't just bad, this was BAD! How was Toby supposed to meet the challenges the Labyrinth had to offer? Not to mention, she was stuck with Jareth who starred at her for many moments. She stopped pacing across the floor and looked at Jareth. Her eyes blazing with frustration, and anger.  
  
" What?!" She growled.  
  
" You're mad at me, aren't you?" Jareth chided. Sarah threw her arms down to her side.  
  
" Yes!"  
  
" Why? I didn't wish you away. I didn't take you away by MY will. Toby did." Sarah stopped fuming and thought about it. He had a point. She could say that he had stolen Toby.  
  
" You stole Toby from me, made me run that hell of place you call the Labyrinth, then you tried to trick me into staying with you! There. Top that." Jareth threw his head back and laughed.  
  
" Is that what's bugging you? You still think I stole Toby?" Jareth stood and began to pace around Sarah. " You think that I wanted you to run my sick game, until near death? That I stole Toby AGAINST your wish?" His eyes were soaking into her skin, uncovering all she had thought, but not said. She felt if they had been daggers, she'd be dead. " That I would trick you into believing I could love a mortal?" He stopped pacing, and his eyes softened as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up to him. He drew her closer to him, till Sarah could feel his hot breath on her lips. " That I could trick you into believing you loved me?" Jareth leaned in for a kiss, but Sarah pulled away in protest.  
  
" I don't." Hot tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled further away. Pulling her eyes from their steady gaze to stare at the floor; afraid he might find what she was hiding. " I DON'T!" She screamed more at herself, than at Jareth and began to run up the stairs away from Jareth. Jareth kept watching the stairs till he could no longer see Sarah. He let out a long sigh and threw himself down on his throne.  
  
" Why do you torture yourself, Jareth?" Said a pitied tone of voice. Jareth looked up to the shadows of the throne room.  
  
" Now's not the time Cat." Jareth groaned under a heavy tone. He rubbed a hand over his head. A form took place in the shadows, which took a cleaver eye to notice. It's figure was slim, and tall.  
  
" Oh, but I protest." The form fully emerged from the shadows. It was a woman with short, spiky, elfish, red hair. Her body was very slim, and long. Her ears pointed skyward. She tilted her head to the side so that Jareth could catch her deep blue orbs. " I think now is a perfect time." She cooed. Jareth moaned frustrated. Not only did he have a mortal girl who hated him, he had a Faye friend who loved him. Could he ever win? Cat disappeared in thin air and reappeared next to Jareth, sitting on the armrest. She smirked at him.  
  
" If this was any other time, Cat, I would enjoy your company." She wrapped her arms around his neck playfully.  
  
" And any other time I would be here for your company." A puzzled smile tickled Jareth's mouth. " I'm here to help you with the mortal girl. Sarah?" Her tone was convincing, but her face told no lies. Jareth arched a brow.  
  
" Help? Don't you mean hurt? You hate Sarah!" Cat turned her eyes to a crystal holding Toby's image. His short, stark blonde hair flowing in the gentle breeze, his baby blue eyes dancing about in all directions. Cat gazed dreamily into the image. Jareth smiled teasingly. " So you have been watching me." Cat stood from the armrest.  
  
" Yeah, I'm busted. By the way, about the jock strap." Cat giggled at Jareth's cherry red face.  
  
" That conversation will stay at that." Cat still giggled. " Now what about the mortal boy?"  
  
" Give me your blessing to help him." Cat begged. Jareth sighed and stretched out his legs.  
  
" Cat, Cat, Cat." He tsked.  
  
" Please, please, please." Cat begged. She got down on her knees and clamped her hands together.  
  
" You know I cant let you. That would be cheating." Cat laughed bitterly.  
  
" Who said anything about 'letting' I just wanted your blessing. But, since I cant have it, I'll be off." Cat leaned over and kissed Jareth on the forehead. " Toodles love." And she disappeared.  
  
Ok, that's the second part. Tell me if Cat was overkill. I think I over did it with her, but if you like it, I'll keep her in, if you don't, just say so. 


End file.
